Bandai
Bandai Co., Ltd. (株式会社バンダイ) is a Japanese toy company that marketed and distributed the WonderSwan system. History In 1947, Japanese war veteran Naoharu Yamashina (山科 直治) began distributing toys in Tokyo while working for a textile wholesale business operated by his brother in law. Yamashina spun off this business into Bandai-ya in July 1950, deriving the name from a Chinese phrase that translates to "things that are eternal."Bandai Co., Ltd. History, Funding Universe. Accessed 2019-02-26.Bandai founder left 2.65 billion yen estate, The Japan Times. 1998-10-12. Its first original Bandai product, the Rhythm Ball, was released in September 1950. Bandai began exporting products in March 1951 and adopted its present shortened name in May 1961.BANDAI's History - 1950's, Bandai Co., Ltd. Archived 2013-04-01.BANDAI's History - 1960's, Bandai Co., Ltd. Archived 2013-04-02. Yamashina's son Makoto became the president of Bandai in May 1980.BANDAI's History - 1980's, Bandai Co., Ltd. Archived 2013-04-02. Bandai and video games Bandai's earlier forays into the video game industry included the RX-78 microcomputer, which was released in Japan in July 1983.ＲＸ－７８－ＧＵＮＤＡＭ　（バンダイ：１９８３）, K's Dee(ケイズ・ディー)の『パソコン博物館』. 2007-09-30. The Playdia console was released in Japan on September 23, 1994.TVゲームの歴史 - プレイディア, GameForest. 2007-01-12. Bandai CEO Makoto Yamashina (山科誠) predicted to The Wall Street Journal in 1994 that the company's interactive sales would surpass that of toys by US$ 1 billion by the year 2000.The Bandai Playdia -- Bandai's Educational Home Console by Kelsey Lewin, YouTube. 2017-07-03. console.]] Less than 3 months later on December 13, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan, Apple Computer announced its partnership with Bandai to develop the new Pippin platform.Bandai Pippin FAQ, The Mac Geek. Yamashina had selected Apple's Macintosh as the basis of the Pippin due to its ease of use.Interview - 'We Sell Dreams to Kids' by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. Bandai spent $93 million on marketing and development leading up to the launch of the Pippin Atmark in March 1996.Power Ranger - A Japanese Toymaker Invades Cyberspace by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. By the time it withdrew the consoles from the market in March 1998, over 50,000 unsold units remained in inventory and Bandai's losses from the Pippin were estimated at $214 million dollars.Bandai kisses goodbye to Pippin console., Screen Digest. 1998-03-01.LINK in spring 2001, where the WonderSwan Color was shown.]] Bandai's last console to date was the portable WonderSwan series. It was better received in Japan and its variants sold 3.5 million units from March 1999 to 2003.Bandai WonderSwan 101: A Beginner's Guide, Racketboy. 2007-07-06.Bandai WonderSwan (1999 – 2003), Museum of Obsolete Media. Accessed 2019-01-07. Bandai was also aided in its recovery by the breakout success of its Tamagotchi digital pets,成为财团B之前，万代在做什么？ (Chinese) by 程明, Zhihu. 2018-01-07. which had been launched in November 1996.Background by Jef Samp, Critical Thoughts About Tamagotchi. 2001-01-18. By 2010, 76 million of the virtual pets had been sold.Tamagotchi iD L (PDF), Bandai (Japanese). 2011-02-01. Bandai merged with Namco in September 2005 and presently operates as a subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings.Company Overview of BANDAI Co., Ltd., Bloomberg. Accessed 2018-07-13.Bandai, Namco to merge in Sept to form Japan's No 3 toy, game group, Forbes. 2005-05-02. Archived 2011-08-14. Subsidiaries *'Bandai Digital Entertainment Company' (BDE or BDEC) was established in October 1995 to publish software titles for Pippin consoles in Japan and the United States. Some cross-platform titles were also released for Macintosh and Windows.Background of BDE, Studio02. Accessed 2018-06-25. BDEC was dissolved on March 13, 1998 with the abandonment of the Pippin platform. Its facilities and staff were absorbed by other divisions of Bandai,Bandai Says Goodbye to Pippin by Chris Johnston, GameSpot. 1998-02-27. Archived 1998-12-05. which continued to provide support for remaining Pippin users until the end of 2002.On the Apple PiPP!N by Stephen Hackett, 512 Pixels. 2012-11-18.テレビワークスPOP その仕様差は・・・ (Japanese) by MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2000-03-07. *'Bandai Music Entertainment' is primarily a music publisher that released only one title for the Pippin — Dinosaur Museum featuring pop singer Agnes Chan.Le problème avec les jeux Pippin : on en découvre régulièrement (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-01-13. *'Bandai Visual' produced anime, film, and music content which were often distributed under its Emotion label.Bandai Visual, Sega Retro. Accessed 2018-09-21. *'Banpresto' produced toys and video games specifically for the Japanese market. It was dissolved and merged into Bandai Spirits in February 2019.Toy Company Banpresto Dissolves, Combines With Bandai Spirits by Jennifer Sherman, Anime News Network. 2019-02-22. *'Emotion Digital Software' is a label that published titles for platforms other than the Pippin.Emotion Digital Software, MobyGames. Accessed 2018-09-21. References External links *Bandai official Japanese homepage (archived 1996-10-29) *Bandai Co., Ltd. (Company) at Giant Bomb *Bandai Co., Ltd. at MobyGames *Bandai at the Internet Movie Database *Bandai at the Pippin @World & Atmark Wiki *Bandai at the Playdia Wiki *Bandai at Wikipedia Category:Companies